Unlovable Freak
by Emilia01love
Summary: Snape adopted Harry during Harry's first year at Hogwarts, after it was discovered that Harry was abused by his relatives. Harry has severe abandonment-issues and this is how the confrontation scene in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets plays (after they flew the car to Hogwarts). What will happen to little, scared Harry when his beloved father is really angry with him?


**_Warnings:_** vague mentions of past abuse, or rather hints of past abuse of some kind. English is not my mother language!

 ** _Pre-story info:_** It was discovered that Harry was abused during the first term of first year at Hogwarts, Snape adopted Harry after Harry became very attatched to him. Harry spent the last week with the Weasley's and then went to the platform with them since Severus needed to prepare for the new year.

 **A/N:** I wrote this story while re-watching the second movie. I wanted to see how y brain thought the scene would look like if Harry saw Snape as his father and was severely scared of being abonded. I hope it is to someone's satisfaction. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sir, we-" Harry started but was interrupted immediately.

"Silence!" said Snape coldly, Harry flinched at this, his father had never sounded this crossed with him, not even when he'd found out what happened in the end of the last term. "What have you done with the car?"

Ron gulped and looked at Harry.

This wasn't the first time his adoptive father had given Harry the impression of being able to read minds. But a moment later, he understood, as Severus unrolled today's issue of the Evening Prophet.

"You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. He began to read aloud: "Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police... Six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" he said, looking up at Ron and smiling still more nastily. "Dear, dear... his own son..."

Harry felt as though his whole being was being ripped into pieces. What if someone blamed Mr. Weasley for what happened? And what if his dad no longer wanted him after this? Harry had been really bad this time, and he wondered if there was any coming back from that.

"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on, never once looking at Harry. Not that Harry would have seen, he was too busy shrinking into himself and looking at the floor in shame and fear.

"That tree did more damage to us than we-" Ron blurted out, not noticing Harry's distress and looking quite pale himself.

"Silence!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here." Then he walked out, leaving two nervous twelve year olds alone in the room.

...

Harry was violently shaking by the time the professors were coming, though he had learnt to hide it and so no one noticed.

The door opened and in came professor Dumbledore along with professor McGonagall and his father. Dumbledore and McGonagall both looked at them with disapproving and disappointed eyes, Harry could not help the small flinch that escaped him.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.

Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore. They couldn't expel him, could they? He couldn't go back to the Dursley's and surely his father wouldn't want him anymore. He had nowhere to go!

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight." That was it then, Harry thought, Severus really didn't want him anymore. Maybe he was going to the orphanage that uncle Vernon had always threatened with, he hoped not. But where else would he go? "I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Snape looked as though Christmas had been cancelled. He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree-surely acts of this nature—"

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample."

"I'm sorry…" Harry whimpered lowly, so low that no one besides Severus could hear him.

And if Severus looked at Harry with a look of mild concern, after having realised how this may have affected him, Harry didn't see it. He was too busy curling into himself, lowly berating himself for ever having hoped that he could be a good boy and have someone love and want him.

...

"At least we didn't get expelled," Ron said in a try to lighten Harry up. But that didn't make Harry feel any better, he was still shaking and on the verge of a breakdown.

How could he have been so stupid? And now he had lost the one grownup he never wanted to lose. His aunt and uncle were right, he was an unlovable freak that should have died along with his parents, or been put down shortly after.

"No, but now my dad doesn't want me anymore, Ron. Now please, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go to bed."

"But Harry-" Ron was interrupted by Harry hastily closing the curtains around his bed.

And now, under silencing spells that kept anyone from hearing what went on when his curtains were drawn, Harry let on tear run down his cheek. Silent sobs were shaking his whole body as he lost himself in his pain.

Never again would he let himself hope that he was worthy of anyone's love. _Ever._


End file.
